zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Forged in Fire/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (Clovis is playing a game of marble at ''The Chaos. He lets out a sigh when he looks up from the deck to see a pyramid. Inside the pyramid, the Seven Cs are investigating)'' Caramba: I don’t know, Zak, the pharaohs protected their pyramids against plundereres with all sorts of curses. Zak: We’re looking for a Waypoint of the Triangle so I can get us all home. No plundering ahoy. You can relax, Caramba. Calabrass: No plundering? Agh, why get out of bed? (The crew all sees a door with a triangular symbol) Zak: Whoa, a symbol! So whatever’s behind this door, I bet it’s important. Cece: I have seen that shape somewhere before. (Crogar tries to push the door open) Crogar: Argh! Caramba: Why don’t we take a long step back and analyze the situation first? Calabrass: A true pirate never backs away. Zak: Exactly! (Zak pushes the latch of the door. Suddenly, rocks above the crew all start crumbling) Caramba: Uhh, it’s going to collapse! Right on top of us! We’re cursed! (Zak grunts as he falls to the ground) Cece: With no time to escape! Zak: No worries, I’ll get us out of here. Calabrass: I don’t reckon any one of my powers is strong enough to get us. Zak: Not one power, but how ‘bout all your powers/ Cece: Zak Storm, don’t! Zak: Calabrass, give me all the Eyes of the Seven Seas! (The power from Calabrass starts surging, causing a massive explosion and broke the pyramid the crew are in) Skullivar: Zak Storm… you are doomed! Cece: I knew Calabrass was powerful, but I had no idea… Zak: (to Calabrass) Dude, you completely vaporized the pyramid! Way to go, ‘Brass! (Calabrass doesn’t respond) ‘Brass? Calabrass! Skullivar: All the powers of the Seven Seas were unleashed at the same time. Not even Calabrass can bear a burst of energy of that magnitude. The Eyes are within our grasp. Golden Bones: You’ll have them, Master. I will dispatch all my forces to find them. Skullivar: There’s no need, Bones. I know exactly where they’re going. Cece: If you had just given me time to figure out what the symbol meant, we wouldn’t have triggered the trap and Calabrass wouldn’t be damaged. Zak: He’s fine. He just needs time to sleep it off. Clovis: What are you talking about? Zak and Cece: Not now, Clovis. Clovis: What happened? What was-- Caramba: Not now, Clovis. Clovis: Huh? Crogar: Crogar hungry! Clovis: Huh? (sighs) Zak: Calabrass, back me up here. Tell Cece that know if the Waypoint was here we had to see for ourselves. Calabrass: A pirate never steps back… Zak: Come on! Shake it off. Cece: We will find a way to heal him, Zak Storm. Zak: What? How do you heal a talking sword? Calabrass, tell us what to do! Calabrass: Heat… Fire… The Primordial Blaze… Zak: Fire? Blazz! You’re talking about the Sea of Blazz, right? Cece: That is it! The symbol in the pyramid. I saw it in this book about Blazz. (shows Zak and Crogar the book) It belongs to an ancient civilization. They caused their own destruction by invoking a…. Py-ro-ge-non or something like that. They were weapon builders, the Pascuanites... And this is where they lived! Zak: Weapon builders? If they built Calabrass we can find a way to heal him there. Cece! Find us a vortex! Set a course for the Sea of Blazz. (At the deck of ''The Chaos, Caramba is about to repair his exoskeleton)'' Exoskeleton: Repair mode engaged. (Clovis arrives) Clovis: Ooh! I can give you a hand. Look, if I do this-- Caramba: No, don’t! (Clovis touches something from the exoskeleton, causing the robot to activates its magnetic mode. Numerous tools attracting to the exoskeleton, but two screwdrivers pin Caramba onto the exoskeleton) Ow! Clovis: I just wanted to help. Caramba: Agh, Clovis! Go back up to the crow’ nest and let me work! (Near a vortex, Golden Bones and his skeletons have arrived) Golden Bones: Position the Demoniac in front of the vortex! Deploy all combat units! (The Seven Cs all see the Demoniac) Zak: If Skullivar is trying to keep us from going to Blazz, it must be the right direction. Caramba: Captain Zak? Um… my exoskeleton isn’t functioning. Crogar: No problem! Crogar hit double hard! Cece: Without Calabrass, there’s no way we can fight all of them. We have to turn around and find a different way in. (Zak looks at Calabrass) Zak: "A true pirate never steps back”. (Inside the Demoniac, Golden Bones have heard the Seven Cs' conversation) Golden Bones: That’s it, bring the Seven Eyes to me. (The Demoniac deploys several skeletons onto their hydrobike and pterodactyls. The skeletons are all heading to ''The Chaos)'' Zak: Don’t let them onboard! (While the Seven Cs are defending the ship, Caramba is inside his exoskeleton) Exoskeleton: Rebooting central core. Please be patient. (As the Seven Cs knock several skeletons off the ship, three of the skeletons toss grappling hook at the deck of ''The Chaos, but Zak uses Calabrass’ blade to cut the rope off. Zak notices that the pyterodayls have piled onto Crogar, but Crogar pushes them out with his strength)'' Crogar: Ugh! (Clovis knocks a few skeletons out the ship with his ball and chain) Clovis: Ha-ha! (Meanwhile, Cece is firing the skeletons who’re on their hydrobikes. She lets out a sigh, but a pyterdacyl knocks her blaster out of her hands) Cece: Agh! No! (As the Seven Cs all still fighting the skeletons, Caramba is still waiting for his exoskeleton to repair itself. Zak knocks two skeletons out of the stern of the ship) Skeletons: No! Zak: The Demoniac isn’t even firing at us They must know we lost the powers of the Seven Seas. Cece: Argh! Zak! (At the deck, Cece is surrounded by skeletons. She grabs her blaster and starts firing at them) Zak: There are too many of them. Crogar: Ha-ha! (Clovis growls) Exoskeleton: All systems operational. Caramba: Finally! (activates his exoskeleton, but he then notices the skeletons surrounding him and his crewmates) Uh-oh. Zak: Uh, anyone have an idea here? Hopefully, like, rigt now! Caramba: If I can figure out how Clovis caused my system to short circuit, I could-- Clovis: What, this? (Clovis touches the same area of the exoskeleton like he did earlier, causing the exoskeleton to activates its magnetic mode again) Crogar: Huh? (his sword gets attracted to the exoskeleton) Oh! Ah! (The skeletons around the Seven Cs have also get attracted to the exoskeleton. Caramba then knocks the skeleton pile off of his robot, sending them all to the waters. ''The Chaos is now almost get to the vortex)'' Zak: I’ll distract the others! Chaos! Gimme the Plank! (''The Chaos activates its Plank, and Zak surfs to where the other skeletons are. He knocks some of them out)'' Yeah! (On the Demoniac, Golden Bones notice his army has been defeated) Golden Bones: Guess I’ll have to finish this myself. (He pulls out his blaster to fire at Zak, but he avoids the blast on the Plank. At the same time, ''The Chaos leaps onto the Demoniac and before leaping farther pass the ship. Zak winks at Golden Bones, and the Seven Cs all made it safely to the vortex to Blazz)'' Kids’ games! That’s all they’re capable of without the Seven Eyes! And they can’t run forever. (to his skeletons) Call back the troops! We’re going through! (While Caramba is repairing his exoskeleton again and Clovis playing marbles again, Cece, Zak, Crogar, and Calabrass are all at the bow of the ship) Cece: None of my charts mentioned any Primordial Fire. Calabrass: Fire… I feel its heat... Zak: Hey! Feeling better? You make a great GPS. Calabrass: Keep yer letters to yourself, ya scurvy landlubber. (Suddenly, the Eye of Sino is flying off Calabrass’ cross guard) Zak: (gasps) Quick! The gem-- Cece: Catch that stone! (Caramba’s exoskeleton tries to grab it, but it flies away) Zak: No, no, no! Clovis: I’ve got this! (Clovis tosses a marble at the Eye of Sino and hitting it, sending the Eye to fly back to where Zak, Cece, and Crogar are. Zak catches the Eye of Sino before letting out a sigh) Clovis: Trick shot! I saved a Power Eye! Did you see that? I can be a hero! Zak: (to his crew) We have to reach the Primordial Fire before Bones finds us again. Clovis: Uh, hello? Anyone? (''The Chaos made it to an island where the Primordial Fire is and parks himself near the deck. Everyone, except Clovis, all leave the ship)'' Zak: Hey, if you see anything, Clovis, signal. Clovis: You’re sticking me here, again? Come on! (sighs) (The Seven Cs all walk through a path that has statues of the Pascuanites) Zak: I don’t get it. They’ve built all this and then what? Destroyed themselves? Cece: Yes. The Pascuanites and their mad pursuit of power. Crogar: Ya, they must have been strong. Caramba: Strength isn’t just knowing how to destroy. (Crogar accidentally steps on a latch, activating a trap) Zak: Fire! Run! (The Seven Cs all made it past the statues before heading up the stairs to another area of the island which also have numerous statues) Caramba: Stop! (his exoskeleton detects something from the statues) Just what I thought: there’s a laser detection system. Zak: Can you deactivate them? Caramba: Better! I can guide you through them. (Caramba’s exoskeleton sprays out a liquid, making the lasers visible. Meanwhile Clovis is waiting for his crewmates when the Demoniac suddenly arrives. He rushes to the steering wheel of ''The Chaos to alert his crewmates)'' Clovis: Hello! Do you hear me? (Caramba’s exoskeleton have picked up Clovis’ voice) Hello? Hello? How ‘bout now? Caramba: Clovis! Stop playing with the radio! (The Seven Cs are all trying to avoid touching the lasers) Crogar! Don’t move! Crogar: Not matter what. (Crogar’s shoulder accidentally touches a laser) Clovis: I’m not playing! The Demoniac is here! Golden Bones is on your heel! (Crogar is about to grab his sword) Caramba: Crogar, if you move, you’ll set off the trap. Zak: We have to do something. Calabrass is getting worse, and Bones is almost on us. Cece: What are our options? Zak: Only one. Calabrass told us to never step back, and we’re gonna do exactly that. Run! (The Seven Cs all start running as they try to avoid the geysers of fire that are coming out of the ground) Come on, guys. Don’t stop! (a trapdoor opens and he falls into a chamber) Oh, ahh! Cece: Zak Storm! (Zak looks around the chamber he have fallen in) Zak: Nothing. No way out! These Pascuanites and their traps are really getting on my nerves! Cece: Zak Storm, can you hear me? Caramba: There must be an opening mechanism here somewhere. (Crogar uses his sword to try to get the door to open) Crogar: Ugh! Crogar use Viking opening! (Meanwhile, Zak is walking around the chamber) Zak: Is it me, or is it getting hotter in here? We’re cooking up in a giant microwave! (Suddenly, the walls of the chamber are about to close in on Zak and Calabrass) Hey! Get us out! Oh, we’re so toasted! (Outside the chamber, Caramba opens a door from the statue and sees various buttons that can control the statue) Caramba: Hey, I found it! Crogar: Oh. (Caramba presses a button, causing the statue to blasts fire at Crogar and Cece, and they both immediately duck down) Hey! Caramba fries Crogar? Caramba: No! Sorry, these symbols make no sense to me. Cece: Keep trying! We have to get Zak out of there. (Inside the chamber, Zak is pushing the walls to slow them down) Zak: Sorry, Calabrass. I failed. I couldn’t save you or me. Calabrass: Use my last strength and get out of here, mate. Zak: Huh? Are you crazy? Calabrass: You’ll prevail. Its in your blood. I give you the Eye of Aeria. Zak: No! (Above the chamber, Cece, Crogar, and Caramba are still trying to figure out a way to open the door) Cece: Try again! Caramba: But I’m putting all of us in danger! (Suddenly, Zak and Calabrass, in their Aeria forms, both bursts out of the chamber door. After Zak lands on the ground, the Seven Eyes all falls out of Calabrass’ cross guard) Zak: Calibrass! Calibrass! (Calabrass doesn’t responds) It’s all my fault. He sacrificed himself because of me! Cece: Using all of Calabrass’ powers at the same time may have seemed like a bad idea, but it worked. You saved us. Both of you. Zak: You’re right. Calabrass never gave up. And he’d keep fighting right to the end. (picks up the Seven Eyes) And so will we! Caramba: But isn’t this the end? Zak: Not until we’ve tried everything! (The Seven Cs all hear the sounds of footsteps. They look up and see Golden Bones with his skeleton army) Cece: Go for Calabrass, we will handle Golden Bones! Zak: You’re the best, Cece. And I will save him! (Caramba, Crogar, and Cece all watch Zak runs off) Caramba: There are a lot more of them than us. Crogar: Yeah! Too bad for them. Cece: You’re forgetting where we are. Let us introduce them to the charms of this island. (Golden Bones accidentally steps onto the same latch Crogar stepped on earlier, activating the trap and fires blast at several skeletons) Golden Bones: Forward! (Meanwhile, Zak made it to the Primordial Fire) Zak: Primordial Fire! We made it! This’ll fix you up! (Back to the Seven Cs, Crogar, Caramba, and Cece all stand still as Golden Bones and his army almost reach them) Golden Bones: Forward! (Caramba pushes a button from the statue, activating a geyser of fire on the ground and knocks two skeletons away) Agh! Enough! (Caramba pushes more buttons and activates more geysers, knocking away more skeletons. Golden Bones runs to them) No more traps! Caramba: That’s what you think. (He pushes another button, causing a statue near Golden Bones to blast fire at him) Reverse air conditioning! (fires out ice from his exoskeleton at Golden Bones, freezing him into an ice block) I got him! I got him! I… (the ice block starts to break) Oh, that didn’t put him on the ice. Hm. (Crogar charges to Golden Bones, wielding his sword) Crogar: Yah! (the ice block breaks, knocking him back) Ugh! (The skeletons all surrounded Crogar, Cece, and Caramba) Golden Bones: Keep an eye on them. Second squad, with me! (Some of the skeletons follow Golden Bones as he marches to the Primordial Fire. Meanwhile at the Primordial Fire, Zak notices the same symbol from the Dezer pyramid earlier) Zak: Ahh… Not again! (Zak runs to the center of the Primordial Fire and places Calabrass in the fire) Come on, Calabrass. Come back to us! (Back to the remaining Seven Cs, Crogar, Cece, and Caramba are still surrounded by the skeletons) Cece: We have to get out of here. Crogar: Crogar has idea, but needs a hand. (grabs a skeleton’s hand before kicking him away) Ah! (Crogar throws the skeleton hand and it presses a button from the statue) Cece: Heads down! (The three heroes ducked down their heads and the statue blasts fire at the skeletons) Nice touch! (Back to Zak and Calabrass, Zak is waiting for Calabrass to get heal by the Primordial Fire) Zak: Come on, please work. (Golden Bones and his skeletons arrive) Golden Bones: Looks like I got here just in time. You’re alone, unarmed, and your friends won’t be coming to your rescue. So, save us all a little time, and hand over the Eyes of the Seven Seas. (Zak holds out the Seven Eyes) Zak: Is this what you want? (tosses the Eyes into the lava) Go fetch! Golden Bones: (laughs) Go get me those blasted stones! (The skeletons form themselves into a tower and one of them reaches down to grab the Eyes) Cece: Oh no, too late! (The skeleton places the Eyes onto Golden Bones’ hand) Golden Bones: You gamble, you lose. Say goodbye, boy. Zak: Looks like you forgot one! (holds out the Eye of Zite) Golden Bones: I’m afraid the Eyes won’t be activated without a catalyst, Conrad Zacharie Storm. And your sword is out of order. Calabrass: You’re right to be afraid, bony butt! Golden Bones: You think I’m going to let you put the Eye back in your sword? Zak: Yeah, and I think you’re even gonna help me do it. See, a little ghost I know taught me a little trick. (tosses the Eye of Aeria to one of holes on Calabrass’ cross guard) [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! Calabrass: My pleasure, laddie! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Aeria) (Zak blasts lightning at Golden Bones) Golden Bones: Agh! (The remaining Eyes all fly back to Calabrass’ cross guard) Stop him! Zak: Hey Calibrass, up for a fight? Calabrass: I feel newly forged! Let’s give yer powers test a run, Zak! Ahoy! Zak: If you say so. Give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass both gain the powers of Blazz. Zak blasts fire at the skeletons) She works! Now give me the Eye of Sino! (blasts ice at several skeletons) The Eye of Dezer! (punches a skeleton) The Eye of Beru! (blasts water at another skeleton) The Eye of Zite! (knocks out several skeletons) And Vapir! (Zak stands still and the skeletons phase through him) Ha-ha! You’re in perfect shape, ‘Brass! This is so awesome! So, Boney, who’s alone now? (Golden Bones laughs evilly, and several more skeletons appear behind Crogar, Cece, and Caramba) Cece: Huh? Golden Bones: Give me the sword, or your friends take a one-way dive into a very hot pot. Calabrass: We ain’t surrendering, skull-fer-brains! Use all my powers again and blast those fools to smithereens! Zak: Nuh-uh. I'm not gonna risk your life again. (sees the triangle symbol nearby) Sorry, Cal. I know a real pirate never steps back, but neither does a real friend. (steps onto the triangle symbol, activating a latch) [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Aeria) Golden Bones: Ah! (Zak leaps up and blasts lightning at the skeletons who’re marching to his friends, knocking the skeletons away) Skeletons: Ha! Ah! Zak: The whole place is gonna collapse! Cece: Again? Zak: Can we talk about it later? Let’s move! (The Seven Cs all run back to ''The Chaos)'' Hey Bones! Watch your head for falling… Uhh! (sees a monster coming out of the lava) Look out, it's another trap! Ahhh! Golden Bones: The Pyrogenon. It’s… real? Calabrass: Forget everything I’ve said. This is where ye have to take a step back. In fact, many steps back! Zak: Friends never step back, Bones. I’ll leave you with yours! (Zak runs off to follow his friends, while the Pyrogenon blasts fire at Golden Bones and his skeletons) Find a vortex home, Cece. Cece: Aye-aye, Captain. (Zak notices Clovis looking out alone nearby) Zak: Clovis? Clovis: I didn’t do it! Zak: Really? Because I was going to say you saved us all! Clovis: Me? Really? In that case, I did do it! Yay! Zak: You’re a hero! Remember your shot on the Chaos with the marble? Well, I used that trick to fool Golden Bones! We were completely surrounded with no way out. Bones had the Seven Eyes, or so he thought, and Calabrass was too far away from me when I.. (Clovis starts flying around happily) Are you listening, Clovis?. Clovis: Hey, you had me at "you’re a hero”! (laughs) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts